In Lucem Ex Tenebras
by mystical137
Summary: It has been five years since the fall of Voldemort.  The Wizarding World is finally gaining some peace after the turbulent years before. Hermione is not pleased with her job at the Ministry, and Snape hasn't been seen in five years. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**In Lucem Ex Tenebras (With Light, Comes Dark)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, any characters, or canon events here within. I wish I did, for if that were the case, Snape would not have died and that awful epilogue would never have been in existence. I make no money from this venture either.

**Warnings:** This is a SS/HG story, but their pairing won't be until later in the story. This has an M rating for a reason, as there will be lemons, limes, and occasional swearing. Also, there will be some rather violent parts at times, but there will be warnings beforehand for any squeamish readers. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

**Author's Note:** It has been five years since the fall of Voldemort. The Wizarding World is finally gaining some peace after the turbulent years before. Severus Snape has not been seen or heard from since he seemingly died in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione is at a dead end job at the Ministry, contemplating how her life could have ended up this way. What will happen when she receives a letter from Minerva McGonagall?

* * *

><p>The hands on the clock in Hermione Granger's cramped office moved agonizingly slowly. Not for the first time in the past four years, she wondered what she was doing working at the Ministry, and it certainly would not be the last. When she had first interviewed for the job, it had seemed like the stuff of dreams. She would finally be working to obtain better rights for magical creatures! Sadly, that was not to be the case. Each day it felt as if she were up against a brick wall, fighting for her voice to be heard. After all, since she was a war hero, people would be clamoring to support her cause, right? Wrong. The Wizarding World was still full of prejudiced bigots who felt that house-elves or werewolves were like the dirt on their perfect shoes. They were dirty and needed to be wiped away. From existence if at all possible.<p>

The office kept growing darker as the time to leave drew ever closer. The woman at the desk did not seem to notice, and if she did, she did not seem to care. A single desk lamp was on, silhouetting her slumped figure over a mound of paperwork. Things were not going at all to plan. Her petition to have werewolves removed from the Beast classification had not gone through. It was not their fault that they had contracted a disease when bitten. But alas, the people at the Ministry of Magic were too shortsighted to see this. Or they had been bribed to dismiss the petition. Either was a definite possibility, even after the reforms had been made five years previously.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her office door, startling Hermione out of her self-pitying stage. Jumping out of her chair, Hermione cast the necessary lighting charms around her office to make it seem at least a little bit more cheery than it had not even two minutes past. Calling out to the person on the other side of the door to "Hold on just a moment," Hermione tidied up her desk and straightened her clothes to get rid of any excess wrinkles. Sighing, she crossed over to the door and opened it, to reveal her best friend of 12 years, Harry Potter. A smile immediately lit up her face, and she felt the tension easing away, and grew relaxed.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were on an Auror mission to Greece?" Hermione asked with surprise at seeing him at her office.

"Hello 'Mione. No, we got back last night, and as I haven't seen you in over a month, thought I'd drop by and see if you'd like to come over for dinner. Gin's adamant that you come over, she hasn't seen you since your break up with Ron, and wants you to know there are no hard feelings," Harry replied.

"Oh, Harry…I don't know if that would be such a good idea. I have so much paperwork, and you have little Teddy over tonight…and Ginny's pregnant…I don't know if I would be very good company tonight."

As her excuses piled up, Harry grew more concerned. Something was not right. Normally Hermione leaped at a chance to see Teddy Lupin, and real food as opposed to the take-out she invariably had on a normal basis.

"It didn't go through, did it Hermione? The petition for the werewolves. It got dismissed."

"How could you possibly know that already! I wasn't even notified until half past 3, and it's only just now 4. Oh Merlin, am I that transparent?" And with that, Hermione slumped into her chair, a bone weary expression on her face.

"Well, Hermione, not to most people, but I've known you for so long, I can read you like a book. Please come over tonight. You need to be around people. Knowing you, you're going to go home, order take out, and curl up beside Crookshanks in order to avoid running into anyone you know. That's not healthy, and you know it. You're coming for dinner, and that is not a request. We'll see you at half six. I'll tell Ginny to make Shepherd's Pie. See you then!" And with that, Harry turned around and made his way back to Godric's Hollow, leaving a speechless Hermione Granger in his wake.

Deciding that there was no point in staying at her office for another hour and a half, Hermione packed her bag, and left the Ministry. Once home, she began sorting through her mail, tossing various missives in the fire. "Like I want a subscription Witch Weekly. Pftttt," she muttered to herself. It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the stack that she realized there was a rather impatient looking barn owl perched on her kitchen table.

Crossing to a cabinet, she took out an owl treat, and went to retrieve the letter clasped in its beak. Recognizing the loopy handwriting on the front immediately, the seal on the back only confirmed her thoughts. Hogwarts, or more specifically, Minerva McGonagall, had written to her. Thinking to herself, Hermione wondered why she would receive a letter so late in the week from Minerva. It wasn't time for their bi-monthly tea gatherings. As she opened the letter, she crossed to her favorite chair and sat down.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you are probably curious as to why you would receive a letter from me before our tea time on Monday. However, I do believe that you will appreciate what I have to say. Filius Flitwick has announced to the staff that he will not be returning for the upcoming school year. As you have always had an affinity for charms, I immediately thought that you would be a wonderful replacement for Flitwick. I understand if you do not wish to accept the position, but I do hope you will consider it. After all, I cannot think of a person that is better suited for teaching this subject than you. I await your reply, and if you have any questions, I am sure they can be answered on Monday._

_Wishing you well,_

_Minerva_

Hermione let the letter fall to the floor, where Crookshanks promptly pounced on it with feline glee. Her mind lost in thought, she got up and began pacing. Hogwarts. Why had she never thought of it before? The thought of being able to teach a subject she loved, and alright, researched on the side, filled her with possibilities. She could still fight for the rights of magical creatures…but Hogwarts! She had a lot of thinking to do. Perhaps she should talk it over with Harry and Ginny at dinner tonight. Oh. Dinner! She suddenly realized that it was 6:25, and she was supposed to be at their house in five minutes. Grabbing her coat, she locked her apartment, and apparated to the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow. It was going to be a good night after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>_ So, I know it's terribly short, but I wanted to get everyone's opinion. I think that this will be a very good story, with countless plot twists and plot bunnies. Reviews would be lovely, and criticism is appreciated, so long as it is constructive. Any derogatory remarks will not be acknowledged. The next chapter will include dinner at the Potter's, tea with Minerva, and much more! _


	2. Chapter 2

In Lucem Ex Tenebras (With Light, Comes Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, any characters, or canon events here within. I wish I did, for if that were the case, Snape would not have died and that awful epilogue would never have been in existence. I make no money from this venture either.

**Warnings: **This is a SS/HG story, but their pairing won't be until later in the story. This has an M rating for a reason, as there will be lemons, limes, and occasional swearing. Also, there will be some rather violent parts at times, but there will be warnings beforehand for any squeamish readers. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

**Author's Note: **It has been five years since the fall of Voldemort. The Wizarding World is finally gaining some peace after the turbulent years before. Severus Snape has not been seen or heard from since he seemingly died in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione is at a dead end job at the Ministry, contemplating how her life could have ended up this way. What will happen when she receives a letter from Minerva McGonagall?

**Second Author's Note: **I am so terribly sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've been studying for the GRE, which I finally took a couple weeks ago. Fingers crossed that I did well and will get into grad school for elementary education! Please don't hate me too much for not updating in a more timely fashion. I hope you enjoy what you are about to read. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed the story!

* * *

><p>He was having the dream again. Of course, he really was not that surprised. Severus Snape had been dreaming the same thing for the past five years. It was a miracle he had not gone around the bend yet. There was still time for that though. There would always be time to go mad. He knew he should take Dreamless Sleep, but he also knew how addictive the potion was. For the third time that night he was sucked back into the dream, which was really a memory.<p>

_"You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."_

_"My Lord—"_

_"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."_

_"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand._

_"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."_

_And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue._

_"Kill."_

_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

_"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly._

* * *

><p>In a completely different part of the world, Hermione arrived at the Potter's residence promptly at half six in the evening and knocked on the door. Hearing a yell to come in, Hermione walked in to the house and straight into chaos. Apparently, Teddy had managed to abscond with Harry's wand and was wreaking havoc all throughout the Potter's home. Not that she was surprised. Teddy was five years old after all, and a very active little boy. Smiling to herself, Hermione walked into the living room where Harry and Teddy were at a stand-off for the wand. But as soon as Teddy saw her, he threw the wand on the ground and raced over to his aunt Hermione, tackling her to the ground in the process. Laughing to himself, Harry walked over to Hermione, and reached out a hand to help her up.<p>

"Hermione, you know better than to come into the living room when Teddy's been on a rampage."

"I know Harry," Hermione grunted as she stood up, "but I wanted to see Teddy. I rarely get to see him anymore. He's always at Andromeda's or the Burrow. I'm still not terribly welcome there after the break-up with Ron. Molly is not happy with me right now."

Harry sighed. "It will all work out in the end, 'Mione. You'll see."

"But how, Harry? It's been four months. Ron was never upset over our break up, but Molly can't seem to let go of the fact that I broke it off."

"I don't know how Hermione. It's a mystery. But things will resolve. I know they will. Come on Teddy, let's go see what Gin's cooking for dinner tonight." And with that, he headed off to the kitchen.

"You coming Hermione?" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"Yes Harry, I'll be right there. I'm going to fix your living room. It looks like a tornado just ripped through here."

And with that Hermione began to make the living room more recognizable.

It was two hours later, and dinner was over. It had been a wonderful meal, as usual. The Potters and Hermione now sat in the living room nursing cups of coffee. Teddy had been picked up a half hour previously by his grandmother, Andromeda. Hermione sat in the chair next to the window wondering when would be the proper time to bring up the news about the position she'd been offered at Hogwarts.

"So, Hermione," Ginny started, "how's work? Are they still being patronizing gits?"

It seemed the time had come, and what better way to segue into her offer, than by talking about her current job?

"Actually Ginny, I've been doing some thinking lately. My job is a dead-end. The Ministry obviously has no plans to reform the laws concerning magical creatures, and I'm too tired to keep fighting with the endless red tape and ridiculous bureaucrats."

With a relieved look on his face, Harry spoke up. "Thank goodness Hermione. I've seen the way you work doggedly on your campaigns and bills. And then to get them turned down all the time? It's just not right. I can't imagine it's any good for your psychological health either. They don't deserve you there. You're too good for them. The only thing is, what will you do?"

A slow smile spread over her face. "I'm glad you brought that up Harry. I just got a letter from Minerva today. She wants me to become the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts. Apparently Flitwick is retiring, and she immediately thought of me. I think I may take her up on her offer. What do the two of you think?"

Ginny immediately jumped off of the couch in glee. "Oh Hermione, this is going to be BRILLIANT! You would be perfect for the job! I can't believe no one has thought of it before! After all, you do have your Mastery in Charms, and you've always had a knack for it. I mean, how many fifth years can actually successfully perform a Protean Charm? Not many, I will tell you that!"

Laughing to herself, Hermione replied "I guess that means you think I should take Minerva up on her offer! What about you Harry?"

"Hermione, you know I will back you up in anything you do. I say go for it! When will you let Minerva know?"

"On Monday, when we have tea. I want to tell her in person. I think it's best that way. Plus, she's bound to be ecstatic when I tell her, not that she'll show it."

"No," Ginny responded, "she will most likely only purse her lips in an attempt to mask her smile."

Looking at her watch, Hermione noticed how late it had gotten. She really did need to go home. She had a load of paperwork to do, and a short amount of time to do it in. She would tender her resignation in the morning.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay, I really must be going. I have quite a bit of paperwork to do before tomorrow morning, and it really needs to be done now, so that I may resign in the morning. Love you both, and let's meet up for dinner next week sometime? I miss you both."

"Sounds good Hermione. We'll let you know what works best for us. Safe travel," said Harry as he walked her to the door. "Let us know that you got home safely."

"I will. Goodbye!" And with that, Hermione apparated home.

As Harry closed the door, he felt his wife come up behind him. Turning around, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I think Hermione is finally going in the right direction. She's finally going after what makes her happy."

"Oh Harry, I really hope she finds some peace soon. She works too hard, and never gets any appreciation. She needs the peace more than anyone else I know. She has been through so much the last few years. It's time she has happiness too."

"You're right Gin. I just hope she finds it soon. I hate seeing her so depressed. Especially after what Ron did to her."

"Let's not talk about my idiot brother. He really should have known better. Anyway…I think we should go to bed, Harry."

"Bed? But it's only 9!"

A grin came over Ginny's face. "I know. I just thought you might like to go to bed…I never said anything about going to sleep."

Realization struck Harry. "OH! Well, yes, I suppose bed sounds like a good idea. Race you to the bedroom?" And with that, Harry raced up the stairs, Ginny following behind him, laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Notes:<strong> So, I know that I said there would be tea with Minerva in this chapter, but that scene wasn't coming to me tonight. Next time, definitely! Also, you got your first glimpse of Snape, so yay! I still don't have a beta though, if somebody wants to volunteer? Just send me a PM and let me know. Hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
